


Leaves on the Vine

by StoneMonkey



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasami - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoneMonkey/pseuds/StoneMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Spoilers for the Series finale two of of The Legend of Korra] After saving Republic City, Avatar Korra and Asami return from their vacation in the Spirit World refreshed and in a relationship. Asami has a new venture she wishes to try out, but where will it lead the two of them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Thank you everyone for coming here today” Asami said, smiling at the large group of reporters, officials and general public that had gathered.

“After the Battle for Republic City and the....” here the usually composed Asami Sato hesitated ever so slightly, which may be not worth noticing to anyone else, but Avatar Korra knew Asami was in pain inside “...events that took place during it, it became clear to me that Republic City and The United Republic itself was missing something essential. In living memory we have had several wars and other incidents that have left people and children homeless or bereaved. Whether it’s through the acts of terrorists, tyrant or criminals, we have many among us that require financial, physical and above all emotional support.

 

Thus I would like to announce the creation of the Hiroshi Sato Foundation.”

 

This lead to an increase in murmers among the press and general public.

 

“Yes, I am aware, more than anyone, that my Father did some terrible things in his life, but I also know what motivated them: grief, anger, and a gaping hole in his heart from the loss of my mother. And he is not the only one who has made terrible mistakes due to tragedy in their own lives, who has suffered and, in some cases lashed out at the world in order to change it. These people need and deserve our help and compassion.

 

But of course it’s not just those who might hurt others who deserve our help, far from it. There are the innocent, the ordinary folk, and those who have put their lives in danger for others and sometimes, for the world.” Here, Asami could not help but glance at Korra, standing close by as always.

 

“The Hiroshi Sato Foundation is dedicated to helping everyone, from the largest to the smallest, in any way possible. Whether it will be by financial loans given freely, or in-depth counselling to those who need it, I believe that we, together, can bring Balance back not only to this nation, but to each and every individual that lives inside it.”

 

After a few moments, the whole crowd burst into applause, the loudest coming from nearby.

Asami smiled

“Thank you for your support, are there any questions?”

 ***

 

After gruelling session of questions, Asami walked away from the conference, waiting until she was out of sight before letting herself release a deep breath born from tiredness and gently massaging her temples. Almost immediately strong arms gently wrapped around her and Asami let herself relax into Korra’s comforting hug.

“That was amazing,” Korra whispered into her ear. “After all you’ve been through the thing that comes to your mind after we  return to Republic City is to help others.”

“You’re one to talk about helping others” Asami smiled back at her girlfriend “I guess you could say you inspire me.”

Korra chuckled.

Holding hands, the two walk off together, heading towards downtown Republic City.

“I know that rebuilding the City just isn’t enough any more” Asami continued “We have to rebuild it’s people. And I know I only mentioned the United Republic, but once you and Wu have completed the transition of the Earth Kingdom, I thought maybe we can take the idea there and maybe the world. I just wanted to try the idea out here first. I just hope it works like I hoped and not only can we help people, but maybe stop ppeople from becoming something...horrible. Like Kuvira or Zaheer or.....my father.”

Korra leaned into her again. “Hey, you saved your father from himself remember? And he didn’t just give himself for the City but for you....and for that I will always be grateful to him.” Korra kissed Asami gently. “You know what you said at the wedding reception? I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you either.” Asami squeezed Korra’s hand and looked deeply into her eyes. “Let’s not find out” she whispered “I...don’t want to think about that.” “Me neither” Korra said. Her eyes drifted to the Spirit Portal that dominated the skyline.

“Hey, remember our vacation?”

“Erm, yes?” Asami giggled “I can’t exactly forget it now can I?”

Korra blushed slightly “Well no but...what I mean was, you know how healing that was, for the both of us?”

“Uh huh”

“Well maybe your foundation can incorporate it into its therapies! I mean ok it could be a  little dangerous, but we could deal with that. I mean, for example, I bet Iroh would love to see some new people and offer them advice. And Zaheer spends his spare time there and it’s really working for him.”

Asami frowned in thought.

“Hmmm, you know, you might be right, but there is still a risk”

“Well it’s not going to work for everyone.” admitted Korra “But I can help, and it would be nice for the Airbenders to get involved as well, maybe.”

“We’ll think about it” Asami smiled. She looked up and realised they’d reached her destination. She hesitated a little. “I guess...this is where we both have to go now.” Asami leant down slightly and kissed her Avatar.

Korra shivered a little at her touch, and after they parted, gently drew Asami’s head back in for another kiss.

Asami very reluctantly pulled out of this case, her lips still inches from Korra’s. “I have to go now,” she whispered sadly “I’ll see you back home as soon as I can.”

“I know” said Korra “Have a great day ok? I love you.”

Asami paused for a second, her eyes lighting up as they always did when the Avatar said that to her.

“I love you too.”


	2. Chapter 2

Asami sat down at her desk going through blueprints , signing off waivers and payments, and reading through the memos and minutes of hours upon hours of meetings. Asami sighed to herself. It used to be that her favourite thing came after all the boring paperwork, when she’d go out and inspect various new projects, both big and small. She loved getting her hands dirty examining and checking machinery, or inspecting building sites.  
But now she found herself wanting to get home more than anything, so she could relax and crawl into the arms of the person she loved the most.  
Asami shook herself from her daydream and got back to work. Besides, she’d just given herself even more paperwork with the foundation she had started. Asami was a naturally selfless person, so she didn't mind the extra work this heaped upon her as long as she could help people. She had been through so much that she never wanted anyone else to be hurt the same way, but more importantly, she'd seen korra suffer too, and she would never let anyone else go through that.  
Despite everything she'd given, Asami still thought she owed something back, and despite all her pain she was so grateful for the good things in her life that she felt the need to pay it forward. And it wasn't that she was rich, beautiful and successful, the things that mattered the most to her were the people she loved. she had lost both her parents, but she hadn't lost her family. Her friends were more than simply friends to her, and Korra...Korra was the world to her. Even before she fell in love with her Asami had wanted to impress and befriend this person, as she didn’t see a spiritual leader, or an embodiment of the elements..but a beautiful, caring and above all fun young woman.  
Of course what Asami didn’t realise at the time was that, after a bit of a cold start, Korra felt the same way about her. Korra saw in Asami the same traits, even though they were both superficially different people. But it was these differences and these similarities that drew them together, and eventually led to them falling in love.  
Asami was still smiling to herself when a company courier came in. “Urgent message for you Miss Sato, from the Research and Development section”. Asami’s smile froze on her face as she realised what this could mean “Please don’t tell my Varrick has blown something up again” she groaned. “I don’t know, Miss Sato, but Mrs Zhu Li was insistent I take this message to you and that I was not to read it under any circumstances.”  
Asami quickly took the message from the courier and thanked him for his service before firmly but politely gesturing that he should leave.  
She read the message:  
“Miss Sato, Varrick has some important news regarding the Spirit vines. Vines all across the city have been undergoing strange growth and we are conducting tests in the labs.  
Mrs Zhu Li Moon-Varrick”  
Despite the urgency, Asami smiled to herself. She’d welcomed Varrick back into her company under the strong condition that his new wife was appointed as his immediate supervisor and manager, something Varrick agreed with strongly albeit with a tinge of worry. Zhu Li had taken this new role very seriously, but was still immensely proud of her husband and took great pains to remind everyone whom she was married to. Something to keep in mind, Asami thought to herself as she gracefully but quickly walked to the R&D labs.

***

Asami was quite concerned at the growth of vines that was extruding out of the lab, and had to push her way through considerable growth before reaching Zhu Li and Varrick. “Ah Miss Sato!” Varrick grinned at her “I have news both tremendously exciting and somewhat terrifying!”  
Asami looked horrified for a second, before Zhu Li coughed and began to report “Allow me to explain Miss Sato, as my husband does tend to exaggerate and ramble a little. Varrick, do the thing.” Varrick still looked a bit unsure at being ordered around by his former assistant, but after a few false starts he managed to pull out some vine samples. “As you can see, after the opening of the spirit portal, the vines around it have started to sprout dozens of new leaves.”  
Asami looked puzzled “Ok, that is strange, but why is that important?”  
Varrick finally managed to pull out a spirit energy engine with a large number of dials attached. “Observe!”  
With great aplomb, Varrick turned on the machine and gestured at the numbers on the dial. Asami looked shocked. “That’s impossible! This is producing more energy than the spirit cannon, only far more stable! Does it contain a section of the new vines?” “Not exactly” said Zhu Li. “It contains a single leaf.”  
“A single new leaf contains more energy than even the vines in the Swamp.”


	3. Chapter 3

A little bit dazed from the implications of Varrick’s research, Asami went back to her office. She’d made Varrick and Zhu Li bury the research for now, something they were all too willing to do. As excited as Varrick was over the implications, he knew all too well the potential damage it could cause and promised to halt all research on it immediately until Asami could figure out what to do next. In fact, Varrick had insisted on destroying all his notes so they won’t fall into the wrong hands, along with the equipment. He was certain that he and Zhu Li could recreate it from memory anyway, but they weren’t taking any chances. As Asami left, Varrick was planning on making the disassembled equipment into an art piece of his beloved wife.  
Asami finally reached her office...only to realise the door was unlocked. She tensed, and reached into her bag for her shock glove. She carefully looked through the keyhole, the pushed the door open in surprise.  
Korra was lying draped across her desk, smiling languidly at her with a rose between her teeth.  
“Why hello there Miss Sato” Korra purred “I think you have a special appoint...wait, why are you wearing your glove?”  
“Oh, you surprised me that’s all” Asami said, stuffing it back into her bag. She sighed. “The thing is, Varrick found something...dangerous and I’m a bit on edge.” She sat down in her chair while Korra still sat on her desk. She put her rose in a convenient vase while Asami explained what Varrick had discovered, and Korra listened patiently.  
“Well, that is pontentially dangerous, but I think Varrick has earned a bit of our trust back. Plus I think he is too scared of you and his wife to do anything stupid with it.”  
“To be honest I think he’s more terrified on what it can do than me or Zhu Li. I mean look what happened with Kuvira, and if it falls into someone else’s hands...”  
Korra leant forward and gently put her finger to Asami’s lips.  
“Shhh, it’ll be ok. No matter what happens, we can handle it. Together. Ok?”  
“Ok” Asami smiled. “I know I’ve done the best I can, I’m just a little stressed out that’s all.”  
“And that is why we’re going on a date tonight!” Korra said excitedly.”Anything you want. Your choice.”  
Asami smiled at her eager and cheerful girlfriend.   
“Well, there is something I always wanted to do....”  
*****  
The lights from Republic city gently lit up the river with a spirit vine covered Harmony Tower overlooking the couples gently guiding their turtle duck boats across the calm waters.One particular boat lay gently in the middle, not moving for now, as it’s two occupants quietly enjoyed each others company. Asami gently snuggled deeper into Korra with a contented smile, feeling safe and secure with Korra’s strong arms around her. Korra laid back in her seat, a crooked smile playing across her lips as she closed her eyes and felt Asami’s weight pressing into her. She’d never felt more whole than when she was with Asami, and her only regret was not realising how much Asami meant to her sooner. But that was irrelevant now. What mattered was they were together, here and now, and that they loved each other more than anything. When Korra did think about the future, she couldn’t imagine one without Asami by her side.  
Meanwhile, Asami was gently drifting off to sleep. The soothing sounds of the river, the gentle rocking of the boat, and above all the warmth and safety of Korra all contributed as she dozed off, her busy day catching up with her. As shee did so, idle images of what was to come for her and Korra passed through her mind: laying on a beach at Ember Island together, trekking through Earth Kingdom jungles while holding hands, and dancing together at various society balls, Asami smiled at the last one, and in her mind it slowly changed to a wedding reception like the on they’d been to weeks ago, only this time....it was her and Korra saying their vows. Asami blinked and opened her eyes, the idea having sent a jolt of excitement through her. She looked up at her Avatar, whose eyes were still closed, and gently pressed a kiss onto her lips.  
Korra’s gorgeous blue eyes opened and locked with hers. Moving her hand from Asami’s waist to the back of her head, Korra closed her eyes again and deepened the kiss.

After the kiss had ended, Asami sighed happily and leant into Korra.  
“Thank you for tonight. Thank you for...everything.”  
“You deserve everything” Korra replied.”You’ve given me so much that I want to return it, and more.”  
“I feel the same” said Asami smiling.”So I guess we’re going to have to love each other for eternity then?”  
“Always a possibility” Korra grinned.”Ready to go on with the rest of the date?”  
“Yes,” said Asami, allowing Korra to paddle the boat to shore.”Korra, do you remember what you thought of me when we first met?”  
“I..um...”Korra stammered a little. “I...called you prissy”  
“You took that back remember. What else did you think of me?”  
“I thought you were beautiful and elegant.” Korra admitted bashfully.  
“What a coincidence. That’s exactly what I thought of you.”


End file.
